


La spaghettata di San Valentino

by michirukaiou7



Series: Tre uomini e una spada [1]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Crack, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://michiru-kaiou7.livejournal.com/144263.html">Meme di San Valentino, 2 febbraio, "Buon San Valentino!", "... Sul serio, a volte mi domando cos'hai dentro la testa"</a> </p><p>– Non accetto critiche da uno che non sa neanche scegliersi i vestiti. Piuttosto: che diavolo ha in mente quello là?<br/>– Ah boh – rispose Monou, stringendosi nelle spalle – Saliamo e lo scopriremo.</p><p>"Tre uomini e una spada", nome di questa raccolta, è il titolo rimaneggiato di una vecchia fanfic scritta da me e Haruka anni fa, in cui, per la prima volta, sperimentammo il trio Sakurazuka-Monou-Kigai in chiave comica: e da lì, non ci siamo più fermate XD Questa sezione raccoglie tutte le fanfic in cui questi tre ed il loro malsano concetto di "famiglia" sono protagonisti: più che un AU, sono una serie di missing moment della serie di X</p>
            </blockquote>





	La spaghettata di San Valentino

Fuma Monou camminava per le strade di Tokyo, gettando occhiate qua e là ai negozi addobbati per San Valentino; mentre rimirava l’ennesimo tripudio di angioletti, cuori, velluto rosso e cioccolatini, l’occhio gli cadde sulla figura del Sakurazukamori, nerovestita come suo solito, che camminava verso di lui.

– Ma guarda! – esclamò, giulivo – Anche tu qui?

Seishiro lo squadrò per un istante – Quegli occhiali sono un pugno in un occhio.

– Dev’essere fastidioso, visto che ne hai già solo uno.

– Non accetto critiche da uno che non sa neanche scegliersi i vestiti. Piuttosto: che diavolo ha in mente quello là?

– Ah boh – rispose Monou, stringendosi nelle spalle – Saliamo e lo scopriremo.  
  
~*~

 

 _Quello là_ , dopo averli fatti accomodare ad un tavolo apparecchiato, pieno di candeline rosse, cuori e altra robaccia Sanvalentiniana, emerse dalla cucina con una grande scodella di coccio – Buon San Valentino!

– Ma sei scemo?! – fu l’unico commento, sconvolto, di Fuma.

– Perché?

– Yuto, fammi capire – scandì Seishiro – Ci hai convocati qui con urgenza per… cos’hai lì?

– Spaghetti! – esclamò esultante Kigai – Ho fatto scaricare la ricetta da Satsuki-chan! Non è una bella sorpresa?

– Vedere te che esci da una cucina con i guanti da forno a cuori e un grembiule con su scritto  _Genio al lavoro_?

Il biondo impiegato comunale tirò teatralmente su col naso – Io volevo solo fare una spaghettata di San Valentino con la mia famiglia!

– Non avevi una donna, tra le duecento che bazzichi, da avvelenare con quella roba? – disse Fuma, convinto che quelle parole fossero “gentili e consolatrici” – No perché io pensavo di fare un’improvvisata a Kamui e non potrò, se devo passare in ospedale a portare voi due a fare la lavanda gastrica.

– Perché solo noi? – commentò Seishiro – Non sperare di salvarti, sai! E poi ho un impegno, tra qualche giorno è il compleanno di Subaru-kun e non sarebbe cortese non passare a fargli visita.

– Basta parlare di beghe sentimentali – tagliò corto Yuto, deponendo al centro del tavolo la colla rossa che aveva spacciato per spaghetti fino a quel momento – Ora si mangia!

– Quanto hai cotto quella roba, Yuto? Due ore? – osò chiedere il Sakurazukamori.

– Sulla scatola diceva dodici minuti, ma mi sembravano pochi…

– Ho paura di chiederti a base di cosa sia la salsa rossa…

– Parli tu, Fuma, che sventri la gente un giorno sì e l’altro pure? Su, dammi il piatto.

– Sono felice di non poter dire “Sembri mia madre”, Yuto.

– Sono sicuro che lei non ti avrebbe mai preparato una cena a sorpresa per San Valentino – rispose quello, riempiendo con generose mescolate i piatti.

– No, infatti – commentò Seishiro, scrutando con orrore il piatto – Lei conosceva i suoi limiti, a differenza tua.

– Non si parla così a chi ti ha gentilmente offerto la cena di San Valentino!

– Non ricordo di averti fatto simili richieste.

– Smettila di brontolare e mangia!

Il Sakurazukamori scoccò un’occhiata a Fuma, che fissava meditabondo il piatto, e quello ricambiò sconsolato: quando Kigai entrava in “modalità mamma”, neppure il Kamui dei Draghi della Terra poteva opporre la minima resistenza…


End file.
